spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob SquarePants (Medieval counterpart)
- Chapter 1-2= - Chapter 2-5= }} |gender = Male |age = Unknown |hometown = Bikini Bottomshire |born = Unknown |first = Patrick Star: The Legend of SpongeBob |voice = Tom Kenny |color = Yellow |nationality = English |created = 2010 |friends = Marvin the Wizard Star |profession = Inventor of the Krabby Patty and the grill (according to Patrick's story) }} SpongeBob SquarePants is Patrick's medieval depiction of the present day SpongeBob SquarePants, and the main protagonist of the Patrick Star: The Legend of SpongeBob miniseries. Appearance In the beginning of Patrick's story, SpongeBob wears an outfit resembling his descendant's normal outfit, and has short black hair and wears a small hat resembling a knight's helmet. He also originally wore SpongeBob's traditional white socks with red and blue stripes and black shoes and wears a brown belt with a gold belt buckle. After acquiring the mythical Spatula in the Stone, his outfit almost remains the same, except his traditional outfit is slightly ripped, his hair is longer and wears a red/orange headband, now wears a sash, wears gold wristbands, and he no longer wears his hat or his socks and shoes. History This SpongeBob is a medieval depiction of the present day SpongeBob in Patrick's book "The Legend of SpongeBob", so it is unknown whether or not he or his legend is canon to the Patrick Star timeline. SpongeBob was a young boy who wanted to be a legend, and one day when he meets the starfish wizard Marvin, the two heroes go on a quest to find the mysterious Spatula in the Stone that will make SpongeBob legendary if he manages to pull it out. The evil wizard Planktonamor attempts to stop the heroes from reaching the spatula, wanting to use it for his own evil purposes, but ultimately fails. As SpongeBob attempts to pull the spatula out of the stone, he begins to slowly transform. His hair grows longer, and he gains abs, giving him the strength to pull the spatula out and becomes legendary, defeating Planktonamor. Soon after defeating Planktonamor, it doesn't take long before the town of Bikini Bottomshire hears about SpongeBob's bravery and ability to pull the spatula from the stone, and they call him their hero. After being congratulated for his remarkable ability, SpongeBob decides to update his outfit to make him look more "heroic", so he gets a sash resembling his belt, discards his "knightly" hat, puts on a pair of gold wristbands, and makes a headband from an old shirt. Sometime after SpongeBob has become a hero, Planktonamor unexpectedly returns to get his revenge on the sponge hero, and the two battle each other until Planktonamor is defeated once again, sending the tiny wizard to King Krabs' prison. Then one night, while meditating with Marvin the Wizard Star, SpongeBob has a vision of a Krabby Patty and realizes his true destiny: to prepare Krabby Patties for the whole of Bikini Bottomshire to enjoy, so with help from Marvin, SpongeBob went to work preparing the Krabby Patties, while at the same time inventing the grill. Soon after making exactly one million Krabby Patties, he triggered a large catapult to fling them everywhere they could go so that everyone can enjoy his delicious creation, which King Krabs names the Krabby Patty. Everybody cheers for SpongeBob for his marvelous idea to create what was now known as the "Krabby Patty." Category:Patrick Star Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Yellows Category:Yellow (with olive green holes)